The Masquerade Ball: You Make Me Wanna Die - Pretty Reckless
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Jan Di, it's too risky.. You're going with F4 to the auction, it means everybody will see you." "Everybody'll wear a mask." Jae Kyung answered. Ga Eul looked at Jae Kyung disapprovingly. " Then you have to come too, Ga Eul !" Jae Kyung begged. ! 'No one knows you. If you go, there will have no consequences for you." - Masquerade Auction: Will you be an angel or a devil ? [SoEul]
1. Chapter 1

.

.

 _As I said, English is not my mother-tongue, so **this chapter main contain grammar / vocabulary / syntax mistakes**. I apologize in advance, this is just somthing I wanted to try. Please understand also taht a simple chapter takes lots of time to write in English for me. _

_But Still, I hope you'll like to read it anyway ^^_

 _._

 _Thank you !_

 _Petite Pirate_

* * *

.

Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

.

Jan Di and Ga Eul looked at each other. This was the first time they ever experienced this. It was actually possible to see Jae Kyung completely depressed and quiet...

_ Jae-Kyung, what's… wrong ? Jan Di finally asked.

Jae Kyung sighed.

_ I have a problem. And I need help.

Jan Di wasn't sure if asking for their help would be a good idea. But before she could express herself, Jae Kyung declared:

_ It's Chen. She's in trouble. And if we can't do anything, she might be escorted to China… in prison.

Chan was Jae Kyung loyal bodyguard. The Chinese always protected Jae Kyung, and of course, they were friends for a long time now.

_ In prison ? Ga Eul repeated. Why ?

_ Someone set her a trap. The police is looking for twenty pounds of cocaine illegally introduced in South Korea… and sixteen were found in her luggage. We were coming back to Korea.

This was bad. Ga Eul and Jan Di weren't sure they could be able to handle such a big problem.

_ But… you're from a great company, Ga Eul occurred. Why don't you use your fame to deal with this ?

_ I could, but my company would suffer if we were involved in a drug business. Chen is actually hiding somewhere safe in Korea. It was a trap. An old business man very influential, known for having many investments in Malaysia, Taiwan and even Russia. I'm powerless when it comes to fight him back.

Jan Di had a bad feeling about that stuff, as Ga Eul sensed a knot in the stomach.

_ Jae Kyung Oennie…, Jan Di started. If I can help you, then we will.

Ga Eul looked at her best friend, shocked. Was she out of her mind ? They could have much more problems with that.

_ I knew you would help me, Jan Di, Jae Kyung sighed, relieved. I need your help at the auction tonight, he…

_ Wait, you two ! Ga Eul interrupted. Jan Di, you can't do it. You'll get in trouble... You're going with F4 in the auction, everybody will be watching you.

_ Not necessarily, Jae Kyung answered. All the buyers will wear a mask.

Ga Eul looked at Jae Kyung disapprovingly as she pulled out an invitation card.

.

* * *

 _Masquerade Auction_

 _Dinner: 8:00 pm_

 _Auction will begin at 9:30 pm_

 _Will you be an angel or a devil ?_

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul didn't feel at ease at all.

_ That's not a reason, she said.

_ But we have to help ! her best friend protested. Jae Kyung needs us !

_ Jan Di, think about it, Ga Eul said, trying to reason with her. Now, you can't do dangerous things like this. You'll be married to Jun Pyo soon. If you get involved in that stuff, not only you, but also Jun Pyo, your future, and Shinhwa's future will be compromised.

Jae Kyung and Jan Di stayed silent, meditating what they just heard. It was true, indeed.

_ That's right…, Jan Di pouted. I can't do anything like this…

_ Good, Ga Eul encouraged her. We will figure out another way to help Jae Kyung.

The waitress came with their coffees. Ga Eul put sugar and cream in Jan Di's cup before preparing her own coffee. Jae Kyung was watching her in silent. Until…

_ You ! I need you Ga Eul !

The young teacher looked at her, surprised ?

_ I… What ?

_ You ! No one knows you. If you go to the auction, there will be no consequences for you.

Ga Eul felt her blood freezing.

_ But… no ! I'm not going there with…

_ The invitation counts for two, Jae Kyung interrupted, a excited expression on her face. Ga Eul, no one knows you there. Plus, you'll be wearing a mask. No one will recognize you.

But the young teacher wasn't convinced. This was way too risky for her.

_ Yi Jeong will recognize me, Ga Eul said sharply. I want to help you, Jae Kyung, but not if that means risking him recognizing me.

Jae Kyung smiled.

_ Then, I know how you'll do to be invisible.

.

* * *

.

_ There sure are lots of people, Jun Pyo noted, wearing his black mask.

Next to him, the rest of the F4 agreed. Jun Pyo and Woo Bin had black masks, whereas Ji Hoo and Yi Jeong were wearing white ones. Ga Eul and Jan Di came out of the car.

_ Is everything that necessary ? Jan Di sighed, irritated. This mask is so bulky…

Ga Eul was wearing her white mask and helped her to tie it.

_ Why did you bring Ga Eul ? Yi Jeong asked, not accustomed to see her in this environment.

_ Ah… Jan Di didn't want to come alone, so she brought me… here, Ga Eul stammered with a low voice.

_ Who told you to come, anyway ? Jun Pyo exclaimed to her future wife.

_ You made me come !

_ Did I tie you up and drag you here by force ?

_ No, but you did drag me in shops to buy that angel dress. Ah… so embarrassing…

Jun Pyo was about to say something, but found nothing to complain about, since Jan Di was right. He just mumbled that she was noisy and stupid, before Woo Bin said, looking behind them:

_ I think there are someone nosier here.

Before anyone could know what they were talking, Jae Kyung's booming voice make them jump of surprise:

_ Oh ! You ! Curly Head !

_ Ya ! What is that monkey doing here ?

Jae Kyung grabbed Jan Di and Ga Eul's hands.

_ I'm so happy to see you two tonight ! Let's go ! It will begin soon.

And she dragged Jan Di in there. Ga Eul followed them immediately, when her best friend screamed for her help.

.

* * *

.

This was a very huge abandoned ballroom, Ga Eul didn't know it was possible to have so much space in a property.

_ Wow, she muttered, looking all around her.

_ If you're already impressed here, then wait to be in the ballroom, Yi Jeong whispered in her ear. Even if it was neglected for a long time, look how they set it up for tonight.

His proximity made her blush and she blesses the mask covered half of her cheeks. But Yi Jeong noticed it anyway. And smiled.

Jan Di grabbed Ga Eul, and arm in arm, the two best friends entered the ballroom. Yi Jeong was right.

_ Seems like those people never lived in a small room like we did, Jan Di said. Look at that…

Ga Eul thought it would be a creepy warehouse, but surprisingly, it was nicely decorated. The "angel and devil" concept was fairly beautiful. There were red and silver tablecloths on round tables, white stairs, and magnificent red and white net curtains.

It was really weird… to see purity and lust mixing together. Instinctively, Ga Eul got closer to Jan Di.

_ Don't worry, her friend whispered, I'll protect you.

_ This is where the dinner and the auction will take place, Woo Bin said.

A devil waitress settle them at a table, winking at Yi Jeong at the same time. Ga Eul pouted, looking away, whereas Woo Bin mumbled he didn't understand why every eyes were on Yi Jeong whereas he and Jun Pyo were sexier in devil.

Jae Kyung sat between Ga Eul and Jan Di. She leaned forward Ga Eul, holding her black fan surrounded by red feathers in front of her mouth.

_ Everything's settle, Jae Kyung whispered with a low voice.

Ga Eul nodded, confused.

_ Don't worry, Ga Eul, Jan Di mumbled quickly. Everything will be alright.

Jun Pyo exclaimed:

_ Hey ! Don't talk between you girls !

Before Jan Di could respond, the auctioneer, a twenty eight year-old lady who was wearing a simple black mask spoke:

_ Ladies and gentleman, I hope you'll enjoy tonight. I look forward to see you at 9:30 for the auction beginning.

Everyone enjoyed the dinner, even if Ga Eul barely ate.

_ I heard they were selling a real Van Gogh tonight, Ji Hoo informed.

_ I absolutely want that ceramic from the Meiji Era, Yi Jeong respond.

_ You guys are absolutely out of your mind, Jun Pyo taunted. It's obviously the "Big Dream", the necklace with one of the rarest imperial topaz in the world.

_ Aren't you saying this because it's your company that decided to sell it by auction ?

Everyone laughed.

.

* * *

.

_ I thought there were more people, Jan Di noticed, looking around her. I mean, where is the crowd that was in the hall ?

The F4 looked at each other. If the ball was a masquerade ball, it wasn't for nothing actually.

_ Let's say some people are more interested in partying instead of buying, Jae Kyung said.

Ga Eul looked at her. She didn't understand. Yi Jeong whispered to her ear:

_ Don't go to the second room. It's full of devils and fallen angels. Stay here.

He knew even if Ga Eul was still innocent, she perfectly understood what he meant. After all, she remembered what happened one week ago as well as him.

.

* * *

.

FLASH-BACK

.

.

Ga Eul was disappointed. The bowl she have made broke in the oven.

_ Obviously, you didn't model it well enough, Yi Jeong noticed.

_ I'll work hard, Ga Eul promised. I'll make something good tomorrow, you'll see.

Yi Jeong smiled, seeing that young teacher who, even four years after, was still the same relentless girl.

_ Don't push yourself too hard, he advised. Let the inspiration come to you. Otherwise, you won't be able to do anything good.

His girlfriend smiled at him. Ga Eul turned towards him, smiling.

_ Wait a little. You'll see.

She was beautiful, with her bun from where some strands of hair were left loose. Yi Jeong also noticed some clay left on her cheek. He couldn't help himself when, with his thumb, he touched her cheek.

The young potter felt Ga Eul freezing from his touch. They got lost in each other's gaze, not even noticing they were getting closer. The oven wasn't the only reason why it was so hot in Yi Jeong's studio.

The kiss was soft, sweet, but still… enough to make innocent Ga Eul moan. Yi Jeong knew it wasn't done on purpose, but this was too much for him. Suddenly, he grabbed her waist and made her sat on the table. The kiss became passionate. Ga Eul was feeling his touch so much… what was that fire burning inside her ?

She was afraid… but at the same time excited. So that was… desire ? Ga Eul had been satisfied with pure love for years. But now, she doubted being satisfied just with that kiss. Her nails scratched the fabric of Yi Jeong's blazer, while she heaved a sigh. How could she make those strange noises ?

Yi Jeong's hot lips were now on her neck, and Ga Eul didn't notice she was wrapping her legs around her boyfriend's waist naturally, until…

His phone rang.

They both stopped, realizing how embarrassing the situation was for both of them, all blushing and panting.

 _Whoever the caller is, I'll hate you forever_ , Yi Jeong thought, picking up his phone.

It was Woo Bin

Bad timing ever.

.

END OF FLASH-BACK

.

* * *

.

 _Here it is, my first chapter in English !_

 _I hope anyway it's still understandable._

 _._

 _Anyway, **Nothing ventured, nothing gained** , right ? _

_I hope you liked it, and if that's the case, let me know ! ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 _And there it is, the second chapter. I hope you'll like it._

 _I still apologize for all syntax, grammar and vocabulary mistakes._

 _Thank you for reviewing my fanfiction ! And of course following it too !_

 _ **Charity** : Well here I am ^^ I'm glad you like that fanfiction_

 _ **guest** : I'll try hard to finish it. Writing in English when it's not my mother-tongue is harder than I expected. _

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

.

_ The painting is mine, Ji Hoo said, taking a sip of champagne. I'm happy, this will be perfect for my living room.

Ga Eul came back to earth. She was thirsty, all of a sudden. They all had a glass of champagne, and she chugged it immediately. Yi Jeong looked at her as she winced, not accustomed to alcohol.

_ Don't drink too much, he advised, ordering to the waitress not to fill her champagne flute.

Jan Di looked at her, worried. Was it because she cannot face what she was here for… ?

_ Jae Kyung…, Jan Di said.

_ Oh look, Jae Kyung interrupted, pointing her finger at something. That vase is perfect !

Ga Eul raised her head and looked at what Jae Kyung was showing. She felt her heart stopping: the vase was white, with a beautiful blue bird painted on it. But she knew Jae Kyung wasn't focusing on it because of its perfection.

_ Lady and Gentleman, the auctioneer announced, this is a vase from the private collection of Monaco royalty. Simplicity defined with a narrow, smooth band of platinum fashioned on a white porcelain body. Start the bidding at 10 000 000 wons.

Jae Kyung, Jan Di and Ga Eul were very concentrated, looking at everyone outbidding for the vase.

_ You seem really interested on this vase, Yi Jeong noticed.

Ga Eul realized he was still looking at her.

_ I'm not, she denied. That's just… so beautiful.

_ You know, maybe I should buy it, the potter said.

Jae Kyung, Ga Eul and Jan Di reacted at the same time:

_ You can't !

All F4 looked at them.

_ Why not ? Jun Pyo asked.

For the first time, Jae Kyung couldn't know what to say.

_ That's because…, Ga Eul said.

_ You can't buy that painting, Jan Di interfered. Even I can say it's a fake !

Ga Eul and Jae Kyung had been as careful not to look at their friend. No one was convinced.

_ Well if it's a fake, I can still check and return it, Yi Jeong declared. 20 000 000 for me.

He raised the arm, while all girls retained a sigh. This was bad. Really bad. Now that Yi Jeong was focused on that ceramic, nothing would be able to work properly.

_ Yi Jeong – sunbae, Ga Eul whispered, are you really going to buy that ? You wanted that relic from Meiji Era.

_ Well, that one will be perfect in my studio too.

_ 20 000 000 wons ? Anyone else ?

The auctioneer seemed ready to lower his hammer, when an old man raised his arm.

_ 30 000 000, he claimed.

Everybody turned towards him. Ga Eul felt sick. She couldn't see his face, since he had a red mask, but she knew from instinct he couldn't be anyone but Park Sun Jeong.

_ Amateur, Yi Jeong said with irony.

He was about to raise his arm, when Ga Eul muttered:

_ I'm going to be sick.

She nearly collapsed on the table, breaking a glass with no purpose. Yi Jeong turned towards her immediately.

_ Ga Eul… Ga Eul ! Are you okay ?

The young lady opened her eyes.

_ And the vase goes to the old man sitting at table 3 ! Bravo !

Everybody applauded the new purchaser. Jan Di sighed, and grabbed Ga Eul's arm.

_ I think she needs some fresh air. It's pretty hot in here. We'll be back soon.

Jae Kyung stood up from her chair, and followed the girls, while Park Sun Jeong, joined by two masked girls, went out of the room too.

.

* * *

.

_ Well done, Ga Eul ! Pretending to faint, it was perfect !

_ I wasn't acting, I really feel sick.

Jan Di helped Ga Eul to sit on the sofa. The lady's bathroom were separated from the corridor by a large round room with sofas and dressing tables.

_ What's wrong ? Jun Pyo's future bride asked.

_ That's the champagne, I feel a little bit dizzy. And… seeing Park Sun Jeong… I think our plan is not as good as I thought it would be.

Jan Di knew Ga Eul was right. But it was a bit too late to step back, unfortunately.

Jae Kyung suddenly went in.

_ They stopped the auction for the dinner, she said. Sun Jeong went to the lounge on the other side of the house. It's our chance.

_ Oennie…, Ga Eul said, I'm not sure I can do it…

Jan Di looked at Jae Kyung. Her expression was just sad to watch.

_ I don't know, that man seems… like a pervert. I'm scared he could…

Ga Eul couldn't finish her sentence, and looked away. Jae Kyung sat next to her.

_ Ga Eul, listen to me, she said seriously. This is only a matter of 5 minutes. You just go there, you grab his car keys, and you go back here immediately. Nothing will happen. I promise.

Jan Di added:

_ Do you remember how many times I kicked your bullies' ass at kindergarten ? Well I'll do the same to Park Sun Jeong if he dares to lay a finger on you. And I'm sure Yi Jeong will do the same.

That made Ga Eul smile a little bit.

_ Are you sure it's going to be okay ? she asked.

_ Absolutely ! Jae Kyung encouraged her. We will never let anything happen to you.

Ga Eul took of her shoes and let her hair down.

_ Then let's start. I want to go back to the auction quickly.

.

* * *

.

_ Where is Ga Eul ? Yi Jeong asked when Jae Kyung and Jan Di came back to the table.

_ She's alright, she'll be back soon, Jan Di answered.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul took a deep breath before entering the lounge. Everything was different. There were a bar, but also many sofas silver or red. Yi Jeong was right: the place was full of fallen angels and demons. Lust and seduction was everywhere.

The young woman could feel it, because all people were looking at her as she crossed the room, looking for Park Sun Jeong.

A young man from the bar offered her a drink. She declined it. He tried to kiss her. Ga Eul rebuffs him and ran away on the crowd.

.

* * *

.

_ Ah… this is so annoying, Woo Bin commented. Why did you two have to bring your girlfriends here if we can't even go to the funniest part of the party ?

_ What are you talking about ? Jun Pyo asked, while Jan Di was looking at the time.

_ If you mean the lounge, you can forget it, Ji Hoo said. From what I heard, they're even making people drink weird cocktails…

Jae Kyung and Jan Di choked.

_ Weird cocktails ? Like what ?

Ji Hoo was about to answer, when the auctioneer announced the new property offered for sale: a sword stick in solid silver.

_ Oh ! That sounds fun ! Woo Bin declared.

_ Why the hell would you buy a stick ? Yi Jeong sighed.

Jan Di leaned to Jae Kyung, whispering:

_ What do they mean by weird cocktails ?

_ Don't worry, the young woman answered. I don't think Ga Eul will drink anything weird anyway.

Jan Di sighed. She knew Ga Eul enough to trust her about this. But now she was taking too long and it was a matter of time until Yi Jeong starts to suspect something.

_ What are you two doing ? Jun Pyo asked, irritated.

Jae Kyung and Jan Di froze.

_ Actually we…

_ We were asking about those weird drinks.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul stopped at the bar, running out of breath. Being here was like being on a war. There wasn't too much people, and she could still circulate, but it seemed everyone had come here on one purpose: they wanted only one thing from her, something she was willing to give only to Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong… Ga Eul hoped she could go back to him soon.

_ Seems like you don't fit in here, right ?

Ga Eul suddenly turned around, facing the barman, a young man wearing a white mask and a silver suit. He was smiling at her.

_ Would you like something ? he asked.

_ I… I'm looking for someone, Ga Eul answered, looking all around her.

The barman chuckles.

_ I'm afraid I can't help you, miss. That's why everybody are all masked.

Ga Eul sighed. It'll be much more difficult to find him if she had to look everywhere and going among all the people lying in wait. The barman looked at her:

_ If you want to find him, all you have to do is look for. The entire room is yours.

_ I… I don't want to be… disturbed by all these people.

Ga Eul took care avoiding his gaze, pretending a fascinating interest at the bar. The angel barman smiled.

_ Then maybe I can help you then.

He took his shaker, and mixed some mysterious liquids. Ga Eul remembered the champagne, and said:

_ Oh non, I'm sorry I don't drink alcohol.

_ Don't worry, he reassured her. There are only a few drops of alcohol inside. Besides, none of this people are drunk.

Ga Eul blinked, and looked at the people around her. He was right: none of them seemed really drunk. Just a little… groggy maybe ? She didn't know, but something weird was going on.

_ Here, the barman said, putting a glass in front of her.

Ga Eul still hesitates, but she thanked the angel barman. He looked handsome anyway. She could guess he has delicate features under his masks. Or maybe it was because he looked like an angel…

_ Thank you, she said, taking a sip.

It wasn't bad, actually. Original, sweet, but still tasty anyway. The barman leaned forward her over the bar. She took another one, and felt more comfortable.

_ Do you know the Carnaval of Venice ? he muttered, with a low voice.

He looked mesmerizing, and Ga Eul shook her head, her gaze stuck in his.

_ A beautiful party, where the masks guarantee the anonymity. Whether you're rich, poor, girl from a conservative family, guy stuck in an arranged marriage, this one carnival gives you the opportunity to become someone else.

_ What do you mean ? Ga Eul murmured, finishing her drink.

He was now face to face with her, but she still wasn't moving at all.

_ It means… even if you're an angel, you can still become a sinner during that night. Whoever you are… you can be another person, disguise yourself… becoming someone else. This is the night when you let go…

He touched her cheek gently, caressing her. Ga Eul stepped back.

_ How can you tell me this ? she asked, panting. Aren't you wearing an angel mask ?

The barman chuckled. When he looked at her, his look darkened. With one hand, he undid the ribbon of his white mask.

_ Everything is not what it seems, little angel, he said.

The mask fell. Ga Eul's empty glass fell and broke on the floor. No one heard it. Under the angel mask, there was another one. A black one. The mask of the devil.

_ Enjoy tonight's party, fallen angel, the barman said, with a great smile.

Ga Eul suddenly felt hot. Really hot.

.

* * *

.

_ Drugs and aphrodisiacs ? Jan Di repeated. They make them drink without knowing it ?

She was almost screaming, and everyone turned around to look at them.

_ Ya ! Jun Pyo screamed back. Are you stupid or something ? Everyone is looking at us.

_ You're screaming too, Jae Kyung exclaimed.

_ That monkey !

Yi Jeong hid his face in his hand, pretending he didn't know those three people screaming. His eyes fell on the empty seat. Why was Ga Eul taking so long ?

Whereas Jae Kyung was still fighting with Jun Pyo, Jan Di stood up immediately, and ran outside the room.

_ Ga Eul… Ga Eul…, Jun Pyo's future bride muttered for herself.

She finally reached the end of the corridor, and went into the round room which was leading to the lady's bathroom. It was empty.

_ Ga Eul ! Jan Di called, running to the sofa.

She raised the pillows, before freezing.

_ Oh God, she's already gone, Jan Di said, taking a mask left under the pillow. This is bad.

Even if Ga Eul was a good girl, she was still naïve and easily influenced. Jan Di turned around, and jumped of surprise… facing Yi Jeong.

_ Sunbae ! What are you doing here ? This… is the lady's room !

_ What are you doing here ?

_ Well… I… I…, Jan Di stammered.

Yi Jeong looked at her, and noticed something strange: she was holding a white mask. A mask he knew well, since it has been worn by the girl he was looking for.

But what shocked him, was something visible under the sofa: a piece of a silk white dress…

_ Sunbae…, Jan Di started.

_ Jan Di, Yi Jeong interrupted with an icy tone. Where is Ga Eul … ?

.

* * *

.

 _There we are ! Finally our Yi Jeong discovered Ga Eul is gone. I hope I'll see you next week end for the update. As I said, it's pretty difficult for me to write in English. however, I hoped you liked it._

 _Don't forget to review !_

 _See you next week !_

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 _Hello !_

 _I'm glad you guys like that fanfiction. I must say, it's not easy to translate it, and also I always have to find some compromises when there are expressions to be use. But still, I'm trying my best to provide you something good to read. Anyway, I hope you like that chapter :D_

.

 _Thank you to all my followers and people who took the time to leave me a review_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Charity** : Well... I hope too.._

 _ **Jane** : Let's hope for you Yi Jeong arrives soon. As for updating, it's only if I have the time, and since I'm quite busy, I'm trying my best, but still, I don't guarantee posting always. I have other priorities and other fanfictions too,sadly :( ._

 _ **Isha** : You got scared ? You should still be scared cutie pie ;)_

.

* * *

.

Chapter 3

.

Ga Eul saw the barman crossing the distance between them, and immediately stepped back. She was feeling all strange, as if all this was a dream.

_ What did you put in... the drink ? she whispered, pushing away his helping hand.

He ignored her and caught her wrist.

_ Nothing much. Just a little something to help you.

Was he mocking her by saying this ? Ga Eul had those strange sensations coming, but she couldn't figure out whether she was actually feeling good, or bad.

The man pulled her over him.

_ Congratulations, he said, noticing that she wasn't tense or showing any resistance. I'm glad the little doe finally became a wolf. And a beautiful one too.

He got lost in her eyes, and Ga Eul felt like being trapped by a dangerous wolf. Automatically, she whispered:

_ I already have a boyfriend.

_ You threw him away the minute you stepped in here.

_ I love him.

It was surprising hearing that voice so strong, sure and clear when Ga Eul's eyes couldn't stop blinking while she was staggering. The barman was impressed, and amused by her innocence

_ Then if you can't forget him tonight, he said, leaning towards her. Then think of every man you'll be with as him.

And before Ga Eul could answer anything, he stole her lips for a deep kiss. The young lady tried to step back, but her body couldn't obey, like that man had a total control on her. She hadn't even had the presence of mind to close her mouth, and he immediately stuck his tongue in her mouth. Finally, Ga Eul heaved a complaint when he began sucking her neck. As the barman was seeing she was begin to struggle sluggishly, he released her, as she was still shocked. Amused, he couldn't help himself replacing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

_ I hope I'll see you around, cutie pie.

He suddenly stamped the back of her hand, leaving her a strange logo in purple ink.

_ Come and see us sometimes, he invited. I'll be glad to see you.

The young woman was about to protest against his behavior, but he returned behind the bar, not caring about her anymore. This wasn't right for the young lady who to shout, but as she was opening her mouth...

_ Two mojitos, please, another young woman wearing a red mask with feathers asked to him.

Ga Eul recognized her. She was one of the lady who left the auction room with the owner of the white porcelain vase, a.k.a Park Seon Cha. That means... she could take her to him. And end this hell.

_ Of course, the barman said with a flirtatious smile.

The mojito woman seemed obviously to be rather naïve or stupid, as she smiled back and leaned against the counter.

_ You know, she said, maybe you could just keep me company while I drink.

_ I'm afraid I have to work, he answered. But I may be free in about 15 minutes.

The devil girl whispered to his ear:

_ Wait for me, then.

And slowly, she took her drinks.

Ga Eul had followed the whole scene, concluding that man was just a total player. Seems like he was just as the old Yi Jeong.

She shook her head, slapping her mentally for having such thoughts. How could she compare that idiot to Yi Jeong ? Was it her own black mask talking, or the drugs ? Ga Eul couldn't figure it out. All was left now was following the mojito woman, who would take her to Park Seon Cha.

.

* * *

.

She finally found him. He was on the sofa near the glass floor-to-ceiling window, which lead to the garden behind the house. It even had even a small labyrinth, and we could guess on the center of it a huge and beautiful fountain.

Of course, Park Seon Cha was with two hot chicks, more beautiful, womanly than her. Under normal circumstances, Ga Eul would never consider having a single chance against them.

This was just like the last time Yi Jeong took her to that club, after hearing his mother was at the hospital. She knew she had no chance.

But tonight was different: Was it because of the devil mask she was wearing, or the drug which had started that temptation burning inside her ? She knew exactly what she would have done that night. And that's what she will do tonight.

The man she had to seduce wasn't Park Seon Cha. It wasn't an old man, selfish and heartless, a disgusting pervert who was just getting was he wants with money and bad company.

The room rocked under her eyes. The face of Seon Cha disappeared… it was Yi Jeong for her.

_ _Ga Eul – yang_ , the illusion said, with a bright smile.

She smiled, not even noticing the rocky voice of Seon Cha saying to her:

_ Hiya, pumpkin. Why don't you come play with me ?

Ga Eul remembered that night at Yi Jeong's studio. He was the one who seduced her. But not tonight…

_ Hi, she murmured to Seon Cha, with a mischievous smile.

She took place next to him, and ordered drinks. No more orange juice for her.

_ Want to drink something ?

She nodded her head, and fill his glass.

.

* * *

.

_ Jan Di, where is Ga Eul ? Yi Jeong repeated louder.

He had a very bad feeling, since Jan Di wasn't answering to him. He couldn't understand why Ga Eul's mask and white dress were here.

Hasty steps came from the corridor and Jae Kyung ran into the room exclaiming:

_ Did Ga Eul come back yet ? We need to…

She froze immediately as Yi Jeong turned towards her.

_ What are you doing here ? Jae Kyung asked, shocked.

_ You two…, Yi Jeong asked. What's going on here ? Where is Ga Eul now ? Why are her dress and her mask here ?

He couldn't actually imagine Ga Eul going around naked, but she had obviously changed her clothes, and he couldn't figure out why.

But the more the silence settled down, the more he started to understand. Ga Eul was not an "angel" anymore. And there was only one place she could have gone to…

_ You didn't dare…, he spat, still couldn't believe it.

_ Sunbae…, Jan Di started.

_ Why the hell would she go there ?

_ It's not like that, Jan Di muttered.

But she couldn't find the words to explain. Finally, Jae Kyung sighed.

_ That's Chen, she revealed. She's in trouble, and the only way to help her was blackmailing the one who tried to make me fall, Park Seon Cha. We have to make false proofs.

Yi Jeong couldn't believe his ears. He had heard about that Park Seon Cha, that old man who actually, he thought bitterly, had lots on common with his own dad. But still...

_ What does this have to do anything with Ga Eul ?

Jan Di and Jae Kyung looked at each other.

_ Well... Jan Di started, not knowing what to say.

It wasn't easy to talk about actually, now knowing that using Ga Eul to protect them as no one knew her was actually pretty selfish. But even the whole plan seemed stupid now, for Jan Di. And Yi Jeong would not be happy. Finally, Jae Kyung revealed:

_ She was the best person who could approach Cheon Sa without being caught, since she's a commoner. Jan Di is known in the whole country as Jun Pyo's future wife, and I'm running a company.

_ So you decided to send Ga Eul, instead ? Yi Jeong responded abruptly. Not even considering that it's even more dangerous for a commoner like her ? If they find her after the party, did you even think what would happen for her ? What about her job at kindergarten ?

Jan Di froze. She had never heard it quite put that way. But now that Yi Jeong mentioned it, it was true: Jae Kyung could still use her contacts to save her company, and Jan Di knew Jun Pyo would have done anything for her. But Ga Eul... Ga Eul had no one. She wasn't officially dating Yi Jeong, so he couldn't protect her the same way Jun Pyo could protect Jan Di.

_ Oh my god..., Jan Di muttered.

Suddenly, they heard steps on the corridor. Someone ran into the room.

_ Ga..., Jan Di started.

But it wasn't her.

_ Hey guys ! Woo Bin exclaimed, holding his mark in his hand. What take you so long ! The dessert will arrive soon, and Jun Pyo is about to...

He immediately stopped as he looked at them alternatively.

_ What's... going on ? he said with hesitation.

Yi Jeong sighed, and tore away Woo Bin's mask for his hands.

_ Give me your jacket, he ordered as he was taking off his white mask.

His friend looked at him like he was crazy.

_ Why would you need my jacket ? he said, while Yi Jeong was tiding up Woo Bin's devil mask.

_ If you don't want me to go crazy, just give me your jacket.

Yi Jeong removed his white tie, and unbuttoned a button of his black shirt with sudden gestures.

Woo Bin didn't understand, but he knew his friend well enough to see he wasn't joking. He took off his dark jacket, and gave it to Yi Jeong. Within one second, the angel became a devil.

_ What exactly are you planning to do… ?

Yi Jeong sighed, and turned towards Jan Di.

_ What kind of outfit did you make her wear so that she could enter the lounge ? he asked with an icy voice.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul was regrettind not having kept her rubber hair band with her. It was quite hot in there, and she couldn't do anything but always parting her hair on the side, letting the black curly hair cascading on her right shoulder. She was even wearing high low dress composed by a red corset with black velvet bands and a dark-purple taffeta skirt. But still the young woman didn't understand why she couldn't feel the cold wind of the outside from the open glass floor-to-ceiling window.

Actually, all she was feeling… was a strong desire, making her breathless. It was… dangerous. The illusion of Yi Jeong was disappearing more and more, leaving the image of that old evil man.

.

* * *

.

The bodyguards were in another room of the big house, coming to get the white vase their Master had just bought. They had the orders to carry that antic carefully it had to be sent to Park Seon Cha's private collection.

_ It's still a pleasure, doing business with you, said a masquerade woman.

The bodyguards watched her carefully putting the vase in a special suitcase.

_ As you know, the payment for this piece of art has to be done immediately, she specified.

The bodyguard looked at each other. That woman was quite weird, something was going on with her, but they didn't know exactly what... But anyway, it was a win-win.

_ Here you are, one of the bodyguard said, opening another suitcase in front of her.

The woman nodded, and put on her glasses, starting counting wads of cash. Finally, she bowed and concluded the meeting:

_ It was a pleasure working with you tonight.

And gave them the suitcase with the vase. The bodyguards quickly got out of the room. As soon as they disappeared, the woman removed her mask, and dialed a number on her cellphone.

_ Everything's in place, Chen said.

.

* * *

.

At the end of the line, Jae Kyung nodded with a smile.

_ Did you record everything ? Good, now, I just need to make false evidences in his car, and it'll be alright. Call the police anonymously already and tell them Park Seon Cha is hiding four pounds of cocaine in his property.

.

.

* * *

.

 _There we are !_

 _Yi Jeong is finally coming to get Ga Eul ^^ After someone kissed her, I should say... xD_

 _I hope you liked this hapter, even though nothing much happened._

 _I'm still on other fanfictions, so I hope you understand ^^_

 _._

 ** _Don't forget to leave me a little review, and I'll see you soon !_**

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

.

 _Hello !_

 _Here we are ! another chapter of that fanfiction. It seems it is a fanfiction you all really like :) I got a lot of comment about that one, that's surprising, because I'm just writing it for fun ^^'_

 _But before you continue that fanfiction, I have to warn you:_

 _ **I HAVE NO INTENTION ON WRITING A LEMON**. _

_**If you're just reading it for a whole complete sex scene between Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, then I just suggest you go on another fanfiction.** "Paradox" from Myrielle is quite good :D it's a rating M_

 _._

 _I suggest you listened to the song "Make me Wanna Die" from the Pretty Reckless, which inspired me that fanfiction_

 _watch?v=GoqdZgQ2as0_

 _The theme of the Masquerade Ball comes from the TV Series "Gossip Girl", where we can hear that song when Chuck and Blair kissed each other ^^_

 _._

 ** _Reviewers ! You got mail :D_**

 _._

 _ **Charity** : xD you're on that fanfiction too :') Well, as of what happened to Ga Eul, well I hope you find your answer here._

 _ **Isha** : Yes, he's kindda scary right ? ;) that barman... unfortunately, he hadn't finished creating problems._

 _ **Jane** : LoL, Ga Eul will be okay... well I guess anyway._

 _ **jayjayzek** : here you are ! :) thank you for taking the time to write me a review, I'm always happy too see yours, because you seem so immersed in the story :) You always tell what you like, your feelings, not just saying to me to hurry update ^^' (not that I'm degrading people who does, but as an author, I like to know what people liked in the chapter :) so thank you )_

 _ **Guest** : I'm doing all I could to update, but I can't do it always and always. However, I'm happy you liked my fanfiction. _

_**Guest 2** : Thank you :)_

 _ **Guest 3** : yes I looove cliffhanger :D !_

.

* * *

.

Chapter 4

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong walked into the lounge, looking all around him. He did come to a party like this once, but apparently, it was getting worse every year. He had to find Ga Eul quickly.

He knew exactly how to deal with all these people. Always moving, and never look at anybody more than two seconds.

The young potter fluttered his way, looking all around. But it was hard to notice Ga Eul if she was masked, and wearing a different dress.

Everywhere, there was people kissing, flirting, drinking. Yi Jeong tried not to think of the possibility of Ga Eul was doing the same. Without knowing why, he began to walk faster, shoving people too woozy to even complain .

.

* * *

.

Seon Cha was drinking a lot next to her. But she was still under drugs influence, and didn't react when she felt suddenly his hand on her lower back. Seon Cha approached her and blew in her ear:

_ Why don't we find a more comfortable place to talk ?

He didn't notice Ga Eul's empty gaze. It looked like she was in another world.

_ So… what are you saying, pumpkin ? Seon Cha said.

His greasy lips tried to kiss her shoulder, but she suddenly moved.

_ How about your car ? she asked, winking at him. Unless you don't have anything good to propose.

How could she say something like that ? It wasn't her ?

Calm down… it's the mask. You're not Ga Eul right now…  
But she was missing the old Ga Eul. She was missing Yi Jeong.

_ How about a Porshe ? Seon Cha said, with a perverted smile.

He took off his pocket a car keys, waving it in front of her like she was a vulgar dog. Ga Eul took this opportunity, and tore away the car keys.

Seon Cha watched her standing up, and walking up to the glass floor-to-ceiling window.

_ Hey ! You ! Where are you… ? he shouted with a hoarse voice, holding his drink Ga Eul just poured him.

He stopped as he saw her looking at him over her shoulder before smiling.

 _Come and catch me._

Seon Cha felt ecstatic. This was going to be fun. He drank his glass.

Ga Eul looked at him, and smiled, before tiding up the small phial in her corset. Now was the time to disappear. She ran into the garden's labyrinth, not even hearing someone calling out her name.

.

* * *

.

Seon Cha swore. That little chick was playful apparently, but he was too old to play. And too drunk too. All he wanted was enjoying her company.

He went down the stairs and arrived in front of the little labyrinth. Since it was just a small one, it would be easy to find her here. He swayed suddenly, groaning, even throwing up his booze.

_ Come her you little… !

The rest of his sentence got lost as he felt a hand on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. Seon Cha didn't have the time to do anything, a punch sent him right down on the floor.

Yi Jeong was panting right beside him. That old alcoholic deserved much more than a simple punch. But now there was more urgent. He looked a the little hedge maze.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul sighed, and stopped running. Cheon Sa was not far away from her, and she didn't know if the drug Jae Kyung gave her was effective. The young lady leaned back against the hedge and closed her eyes. She was trembling, just as if Yi Jeong had just embraced her.

Thank god, she left the lounge before the drug she drank took totally the control on her. But still, she was feeling like a sinner. She couldn't go back to the auction room like this…

Ga Eul felt someone catching her arm, and she released a small shout of surprise to find herself face to face with a very familiar young man.

_ I know it's you, he says with a hoarse and breathless voice. You still have the fragrance I bought you on our first pretended-date.

Yi Jeong… he could change from an angel to a devil so fast that she was shivering. Ga Eul wondered if the red and black mask which she wore at the moment wasn't making her going crazy nuts. Or maybe it was the dark mask fitting perfectly with Yi Jeong's eyes which was making that effect. He had removed his white bow tie, even leaving a button of his black shirt undone.

The young woman felt her breath accelerating. He had been crazy for coming here so… neglected ? It reminded her this famous evening when he returned from Sweden… in his the studio where he had sat her on the table without any warning while kissing her so passionately.

Oh God, even with that memory, Ga Eul began feeling breathless, and hot. Her eyes darkened suddenly.

_ Ga Eul, called Yi Jeong, noticing that she wasn't answering.

She didn't react when he called her name. Was she denying being Ga Eul behind that masquerade mask ? If she dared to lie, Yi Jeong knew that that it would drive crazy. He hated lies.

He looked down on her dress. How she could wear a dress like this, without straps, leaving her pale naked shoulders, which were now covered by her long curly black hair ?

_ What's that dress ? he exclaimed to her, shaking slightly the arm. You don't believe that it is slightly too…. teasing for the occasion ?

Now he was really angry. He remembered very well how that perverted old man was looking at her. Yi Jeong was loosing his self-control tonight. Was it because of the mask ? Or because Ga Eul was dressed as a sinner when she arrived with him disguised as a saint ?

Why had she changed her clothes ? Why was she here, not saying anything ? Why was she panting like this ? So many questions, and not even one answer ?

_ Ga Eul ! Yi Jeong called again.

All of a sudden, he tore away her mask. It was really her. She seemed nevertheless almost another person with this red lipstick, which was making her so damn sexy. But too sexy to be Ga Eul.

Her attitude also was really puzzling. This heavy silence…

_ Come, it's time to…

The rest of his sentence got lost when the young woman raised her eyes towards him. Yi Jeong congealed: never would he have believed to see such a desire in the eyes of Ga Eul.

_ Ga Eul, he murmured, examining her, really worry this time. What are you…

But Ga Eul did not even let him finishing its. She suddenly caught his arm to pull him over her and abruptly crash her lips on his. At first shocked, Yi Jeong tried to push her away, but she tried again and stuck him between the wall covered by the hedge, moaning against his lips. It was like she was possessed, becoming all wild since she had changed her saint mask to become a sinner.

Yi Jeong felt his whole body vibrating as she left his mouth to come down in the neck, as he had made it himself a few weeks earlier. He hardly retained a sigh although he tilted his head back, but finally pushed her away again, this time more firmly.

_ Stop, he ordered her while they got their breath back. What's the matter with you?

Ga Eul murmured him to the ear to hold her and embrace her. Yi Jeong opened big eyes, wondering if she was on drugs, or drunk.

But the young lady did not smell alcohol, and the only drug under which she seemed to be under was was a burning desire coming out from nowhere.

He held her firmly to prevent him from approaching again, but he really thought dying crossing her almost pleading look. Yi Jeong understood that this night, it was Ga Eul, the sinner. The young woman wanted to repeat what she was doing when they heard voices not far from them.

Yi Jeong held her wrists, showing this time that her little show was over.

_ I am responsible for you, he tells him, while taking off his jacket to wrap it around her.

_ You don't need to be, Ga Eul murmured. I'm well aware of my actions.

_ No, you're obviously not, he responded a bit roughly. Besides, what were you doing here ?

The young lady was about to answer, when Jae Kyung's voice resounds more clearly. The company's director finally appeared, Jan Di right at her heels.

_ Ga Eul, what takes you so long ? We thought that you…

As soon as they noticed Yi Jeong standing beside her, Jae Kyung kept silent immediately.

_ Yi Jeong-sunbae ! Jan Di says, surprised.

_ You two…, what are you doing exactly ?

Jae Kyung ignored him and looked at Ga Eul.

_ Did you get it or not ?

As a response, the young lady threw her some key car.

_ Hurry up, Jan Di screamed, panicked as she looked her watch, you don't have much time left.

Jae Kyung began to walk away before Yi Jeong shouted:

_ What the hell is happening now ?

_ Yi Jeong sunbae…, Jan Di says with a tiny voice. We have to take Ga Eul back and go away now…

.

* * *

.

Jae Kyung was walking in the parking lot, looking for a Porshe. She was holding her purse and her shoes. Everything had to be done fast.

Fortunately, there was no one. And still, she could use her fame if someone questioned her. She finally found a red Porshe, and hurried in there.

_ Okay, now… the glove compartment, she murmured to herself.

Jae Kyung made the zipper of her purse slide, revealing a little plastic bag with cocaine inside. Having it hadn't been an easy task, but still, she would be able to make Seon Cha's company having trouble. Since blackmail and hot girls were the only way to make him cooperate…

_ Do you know you could have big trouble if someone finds you with this ?

Jae Kyung screamed and jumped of surprise. Just in front of her, Woo Bin was looking at her with a little smile.

.

* * *

.

_ So this is it…

Jan Di nod, but couldn't feel anything but guilty when Yi Jeong stared at her.

_ I was ready to do it, she confessed. But Ga Eul told me it would be too dangerous for Shinhwa.

_ You really didn't figure out any other solutions ?

Yi Jeong's tone was accusatory. He was upset because Jae Kyung and Jan Di used Ga Eul only to protect themselves.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae, Jan Di said sheepishly, we're very sorry. I thought I'd be able to protect her. I always had.

_ It never came to your mind that Woo Bin, who's a mafia expert, could help you get out of this mess ?

Jan Di stayed mute, shocked. How could they forget ? Woo Bin was accustomed to this business, he could have helped Jae Kyung easily.

_ Sunbae..., she tried to calm Yi Jeong down.

_ We'll talk about this later, he cut off. I'll take Ga Eul back home.

He grabbed Ga Eul's wrist and took her away. She let him doing what he wanted. Now she was feeling a bit sick and cold.

.

* * *

.

_ How could you be that stupid ? he said as he was opening his car's passenger door.

Ga Eul seemed drunk, and he almost had to carry her and make her sat on his car. He was about to let her, when he noticed a mark left on her neck. He had been close to enough woman to know exactly what it was. But he grabbed Ga Eul's neck to examine it.

_ This…

Seems like he was talking all alone. Ga Eul had closed her eyes and was only half-conscious. He put his hand on her shoulder and try to shake her a little.

_ Ga Eul, he caught, his eyes fulled of anger, where did you get this ?

She moaned pathetically, and slightly opened her eyes, wondering where the hell she was. Yi Jeong caught her chin between his long fingers and forced her to look at him.

_ Tell me ! he repeated louder. Where did you get this ?

_ …

He froze. Ga Eul was just unable to think properly. But still her dress skirt was all creased, a bad feeling came to his mind. He probably came too late.

The young man looked at Ga Eul, who was still there, without moving. How could she do this to him ? Yi Jeong felt difficulties to breath. No... That was impossible... No, he had already been to those parties. He knew how it could end.

Ga Eul was no longer his Ga Eul. She was now just like the other girls.  
.

* * *

.

 _Oh... That's not good, you bad, bad little girl, Ga Eul :3_

 _How could you do something like this ?_

 ** _Yi Jeong won't trust you anymore :)_**

 _Anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter :) Don't forget to leave a review, and say what you liked in this chapter :D_

 _I'll see you soon :D_

 _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

.

 _Hello ! Here I am with another chapter of this story:_

 ** _THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER RIGHT BEFORE THE EPILOGUE, AND THERE WILL BE NO LEMON_**

 _I prefer warn you in case you're just here for a hot complete sex scene between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul. Because no, sorry ^^i I won't_

 _Thank you for following this fanfiction and thank you for reviewing._

 _._

 _ **Charity** : Well I don't know if you've noticed, but in dramas, korean boys never actually let the girl explain when there's a misunderstanding :')_

 _ **jayjayzek** : Hey :) I was scared people wouldn't understand, but finally, you got it right. yes jaekyung gave the phial so that Ga Eul could drug that old pervert_

 _ **lazy** : I'll try that's all, unfortunately, I don't have the time always._

 _ **Isha** : ... You didn't understand ? T.T she's been drugged by the barman :'( What happened, well... xD_

.

.

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

.

_ So… wasn't it much better ? Woo Bin said, smiling. Rather than your foolish plans.

Jae Kyung and Jan Di looked at each other, shared between the relief of having an exonerated Chen in front of them, the shame of having planned such a ridiculous ploy, and their battered pride to be in front of a mocking Woo Bin and an annoyed Jun Pyo.

_ Jan Di, her soulmate said, are you sure you haven't smoke anything ? How could you be so stupid ?

_ At least no one is hurt, Ji Hoo tempered.

_ Chen, Jae Kyung said in Chinese, focusing on her bodyguard so she wouldn't be embarrassed more than this. I'm glad you're okay. You can return to your duties immediately.

_ Right, ma'am, the bodyguard said, bowing in front of her. It's good to be back.

_ Yes, it was pretty tiring for me taking care of her, Woo Bin commented with irony.

Jun Pyo sighed and grabbed Jan Di's wrist.

_ Come on, let's go back home. You've made enough stupid things for today.

Everybody watched him dragging her, shouting, as usual. Ji Hoo turned towards Woo Bin and asked:

_ What did you do to that old man, by the way ?

_ Well you know I just… talked to him.

Woo Bin was kind of evasive, so Ji Hoo found out quickly what « talking » meant for the maffioso.

_ Next time you'll be in trouble like this, call me. Woo Bin said to Jae Kyung, winking at her.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul felt a strange noise. Was it the sound of engines ? Where was she ? In a car ? The young lady opened her eyes. She was still wearing her sinner dress, sitting in a car, with her seat belt fastened. She was still a bit confused, so she blinked, trying to figure out who was driving the car.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae…, she murmured as she noticed him.

He didn't answer, focusing on the road. On the dashboard in front of him, Ga Eul noticed her mask, and froze. She was in serious trouble, as she barely remembered what happened.

_ Why… am I in your car already ? Ga Eul mumbled, massaging her right temple. Where are the others ?

_ You really don't remember anything ? Yi Jeong retorted with an icy voice.

Ga Eul's gaze got empty as she was making her memory work. There was the lounge, then the barman… then the cocktail… and then everything was a bit confused. She had the feeling she's been disgusted for a moment and then… a great pleasure. Was it because of…

Yi Jeong finally stopped the car in front of his studio, as Ga Eul was trying to hide her embarrassed face.

_ So you do remember, he easily guessed.

His voice was still sharply. Ga Eul felt she was on real trouble.

_ Sunbae… she started.

_ It's late, he cutted off. You'll sleep here tonight. At least your parents won't have to see this.

_ Sunbae… this is not like this, Ga Eul insisted.

He finally turned his head towards her. Ga Eul froze. It was the first time he'd been this mad at her.

_ Seen what happened tonight, I don't think you have any right to talk me back.

Ga Eul felt Jan Di's stubbornness influencing her. She needed suddenly to explain.

_ Won't you ever let me explain ? It's not what you think.

_ It's exactly what I think, Yi Jeong retaliated.

The young woman was about to talk when her eyes stopped at Yi Jeong's hand, still on the handbrake. His fist's joints were bleeding. Ga Eul gave an exclamation.

_ What happened to your hand ? she claimed, immediately grabbing his. Are you okay ?

Yi Jeong sighed, and pulled it away from her.

_ It's okay, he groaned.

And he got off the car.

.

* * *

.

Yi Jeong opened a door.

_ Here's your room, he said to Ga Eul.

He was still angry, treating her as a burden. The young lady could see it, but she didn't know what to do to explain him what actually happened.

_ Sunbae, I…

_ You should sleep, he cutted off. It's late.

_ I'm sorry…

That's the only thing that came out. Yi Jeong was staring at the door, even if he was noticing how tense Ga Eul was, as she was fearing him rejecting her.

_ I… shouldn't have done this, I'm sorry, Ga Eul insisted.

Then again, Yi Jeong stayed mute. The young lady was about to talk again when Yi Jeong's phone rang. He stopped working and picked up.

_ Alright, I'm on my way. Wait for me.

Again, Yi Jeong was running away. Ga Eul felt heartbroken. Something changed between her and Yi Jeong. Disguising her as a temptress and going to the lounge was a bad idea, with heavy consequences she wasn't ready to face.

Yi Jeong was still behind her, and the young lady turned to face him.

_ Tell me what I have to do for you to forgive me, she asked.

He sighed, and looked at her.

_ I have to go now.

That's all he could say ? Ga Eul stared at him. He didn't look angry, but mostly neutral. As if he didn't care at all. And that was the worst for her. The young lady could just watch him going out. Leaving her all alone. She didn't realize as she grabbed his wrists.

_ Yi Jeong-sunbae, she said, are you really going to leave like this ?

For a moment, they looked at each other, and after a few seconds (which seemed an eternity to Ga Eul) Yi Jeong finally said :

_ Guess I am.

Ga Eul felt her heart stop.

.

* * *

.

She couldn't sleep at all, knowing her boyfriend too well. Everytime he felt hurt, there was only one thing Yi Jeong could do : forget everything. And the only way to forget was going to a club, getting drunk and enjoy some hot chick's company, before coming back with two of them.

Ga Eul was shaking just by thinking about it. So she got out of the bed, going down stairs and tried to model some clay. It was anyway better for her to focus on something else rather than trying to sleep.

So there she was, trying to model a cup... or was it a vase ? She didn't know.

Yi Jeong went back a few hours later, carrying that heavy alcohol fragrance with him. Ga Eul didn't say anything, but froze immediately. So this was the end.

« _Please be fast and quick when you break up with me_ », she prayed in silent, closing her eyes.

_ You're still here ? He asked.

Ga Eul felt a knot in her stomach. But since they were going to break up anyway...

_ I wanted to talk about us, so I waited. Once it's over, I'll call a taxi and go back home.

She tried her best not to make her voice trembling. In front of someone like Yi Jeong, who could be really crual when someone betrayed him, Ga Eul knew she had a kept some dignity. That's why she was focusing on her vase, not looking at her future ex-boyfriend.

As she was trying to smooth the marble, she saw another hand gently taking hers. Ga Eul didn't need to turn her head. Without saying anything, Yi Jeong helped her modelling the perfect plate. But the young lady smelt the alcohol on his clothes.

_ You're drunk, she said.

_ I'm not. Otherwise I couldn't model.

He was right. Ga Eul noticed with surprise his gestures were perfect. How could it be possible ?

_ But you smell alcohol, the young woman insisted.

_ I went to a bar, he revealed.

There we are... Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul's hands trembling. He knew exactly how, and in a certain way, he was quite satisfied about it. Now it was her turn.

_ I see..., she said with a weak voice.

Seems like everything had been said.

_ I'll call a taxi then, Ga Eul said.

She was about remove her hands from the wet clay, but behind her, Yi Jeong grabbed her hands, and guided her to create the perfect shape. Ga Eul felt his evil smile, his cheek almost pressed on hers.

_ Don't you want to know what happened ?

Apparently, the torture hadn't stopped yet. He wanted her to suffer.

.

* * *

.

 **Flash Back**

.

* * *

.

_ You came back to give me back my jacket ? How thoughtful.

_ Don't be ridiculous

_ Where have you been ? You took Ga Eul back home ?

Yi Jeong locked his car.

_ No, she's at my place for now. I could just have let her alone in the street...

_ Don't be ridiculous, Woo Bin ironised. You love her too much for that.

Yi Jeong didn't answer and put his mask on his face.

_ Let's go now.

They entered the lounge room. Since it was late, everybody was less reactive than before, probably exhausted and lying in that sensual pleasure they've been into for hours now.

Nevertheless, it was fortunately easier to circulate.

_ Why did we came back here ? Woo Bin asked. You think you're going to find him ? There are dozens of people !

_ Don't worry, I already have a clue.

.

OoO

.

_ How about you throw that shaker away so we can have fun together ?

She was the tenth woman proposing her this. The barman was really amused, but it was much more fun making them hoping he could be available and join them.

_ I'll be yours in some time, he answered, putting a glass in front of her.

The woman was ready to take the cocktail he had just made, when someone more faster made it slide out of her league. Both sinners turn their head towards the newcomer.

_ Oh my…, the girl whispered.

Even with his mask, she had no doubt the man in front of her was gorgeous. And that smile.…

_ Can I ask you a favor ? Yi Jeong asked with a sweet voice.

_ Me ? the woman said, still couldn't believe he was actually paying attention at her. Of course.

Yi Jeong leaned towards her, and whispered to her ear:

_ Go away.

And, without even waiting for her answer, he turned towards the barman.

_ I'm looking for someone, he said, staring at him with sharp eyes.

The barman chuckles.

_ How surprising. You're the second person saying this to me, even though I'm afraid the young lady before you was much more attractive.

Yi Jeong glanced at the others: it was a barmaid, who seemed focused on making cocktails, not even looking at people. But there was also two other men. How could he be so sure it was him ?

The barman's eyebrows raised, as Yi Jeong put in front of him Ga Eul's dark mask.

The young potter stared at him carefully, looking at every moves he was making. When he saw the barman laugh, like he was remembering something fun, Yi Jeong's eyes darkened with anger.

.

.

* * *

 ** _End of the Flash-Back_**

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul suddenly stopped, and turned her head towards him. He was still holding her hands and looking carefully at the potery.

_ How did you know it was him ?

He slowly turned her hand to show her the back of it. The purple stamp the barman made was still there.

_ I had the feeling he was a decisive person to reach the bastard who did this to you, Yi Jeong said raucously. And what he said was quite interesting.

The young potter took the lock of hair who was still covering Ga Eul's left shoulder. Now in her neck, the love mark was still visible. Yi Jeong felt his girlfriend shaking, as Ga Eul was wondering what in the world that man told Yi Jeong.

The barman was a bad person. Never could he have said something to save her. On the contrary, she remembered well what he told her.

" _You threw your boyfriend away the minute you stepped in here._ "

.

.

* * *

 _Poor Ga Eul ! Yi Jeong wnt to get revenge. Maybe he'll never let her explain._

 _This has been a long week for me, I hope I'll finish this fanfiction soon !_

 ** _Don't forget to leave me a review !_ _:)_**

 ** _The NEXT CHAPTER IS THE EPILOGUE_**

 _._

 _Bye bye_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	6. Chapter 6

.

 _Hello everyone !_

 _Well, I know **this epilogue is short** and you've all waited for it for so long, but I couldn't write it, since I was busy with the other fanfiction. I truly apologize :( _

_So, as a present of forgiveness, I hope you'll not be too angry with me ^^ I'll Publish another little fanfiction :)_

 _ **Cari-Bum** : Why do everyone under-estimate Prince Song like this ? Even in the drama, his character is not exploited as it should be... _

_**Charity** : Thank you and sorry for taking so long to update, but I was busy with other fanfictions, and my own life too ^^ I still hope you'll like it ^^_

 _ **jayayzek** : Well this epilogue will answer all your questions so... enjoy ^^_

 _ **Isha** : That's typical in mangas, they never let the girl explain ^^_

 _ **Update please** : That's quite special for a name... But well since it's your wish._

.

.

* * *

Epilogue

.

* * *

.

 _Flash Back_

 _._

The barman chuckled as he was recognizing the mask.

_ Oh, she finally got someone, after all, he commented.

_ What do you mean ? Yi Jeong said abruptly.

The barman blinked and finally looked at the young man talking to him. He seemed very angry, ready to explode like a bomb.

_ It's you right ? The "boyfriend" she loves.

Yi Jeong froze. Ga Eul talked about him to that worthless man ? And if she said that, then why did she end up having a love mark on her neck ?

His silent made the barman smiled.

_ Then I'm sorry your little angel had joined the dark side. You should thank me, anyway. She will satisfy you much better now.

One second after that, Yi Jeong's fist crashed on his mouth. The young potter didn't stop punching him until the other barmen came to help their colleague.

.

 _End Of Flash-Back_

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul couldn't know if she had to feel ashamed of her behavior which lend to that situation, the relief Yi Jeong didn't go to another bar drinking and seducing girls, or desperate to see his hands injured.

_ It seems like you made good friends there, Yi Jeong commented.

His sarcasm was the worst for Ga Eul. She couldn't stand it.

She let her hands fall on the table, and this time, Yi Jeong let her. The young woman felt she was the worst in the whole universe. This has gone too far.

_ I'll call a taxi, she decided, as she certainly didn't want to face Yi Jeong. Don't bother taking me back home, I'll go to Jan Di.

She made a move to leave the studio, but the potter suddenly caught her.

_ Ga Eul, her boyfriend said. I think you didn't understand what you got yourself into.

He forced her to look at him. The young woman froze as she saw his dilated pupils.

_ What ? She murmured.

_ You're not going anywhere tonight, he dropped.

Yi Jeong looked at her widening.

_ I... What ?

And before she could say anything else, he leaned forward and caught her lips. This wasn't a gentle kiss as he usually did. It was passionate, dangerous, and scary. Ga Eul could feel all the adrenaline going through her body, but her boyfriend had now an expression she never really saw: a sort of anger, mixed with a strong desire. She couldn't stand it, it was too much.

_ Sun...bae, Ga Eul moaned, trying to push him away. Let me...

She suddenly met his eyes aimed on the purple mark on her neck, full of determination. His hands were so hot Ga Eul could almost feel their warmth against her dress fabric. She was trembling against him, wondering where this would end.

_ Forget it. There's no way I'm letting you go like that.

This was the first time Ga Eul had seen him like this. Normally, Yi Jeong could be capable of a very strong self-control when it comes to regulate his emotions, especially with her.

She jumped of surprise as he suddenly put his hand on her pocket, taking out her cellphone, and dropped it on the table with his them on the table.

_ Sunbae, Ga Eul tried to calm him down. I know you're upset, but I promise...

_ Nothing happened, he completed for her.

Ga Eul froze. So he knew ?

_ So… you knew ?

To her great surprise, he grinned.

_ There's no way he would have said something like that. He was just provoking me. But anyway... I had to be sure you weren't hurt by anyone.

Without meaning to, Ga Eul blushed and avoided his look.

_ But wait… she said slowly, if you knew it from the start, then why did you make me suffer like this ?

Yi Jeong chuckled, and suddenly Ga Eul felt vexed. So he knew from the start how she felt, and he did that on purpose to make her suffer ?

_ You're the worst ! she shouted. I thought…

But Yi Jeong never knew what his girlfriend had thought at this moment, because he suddenly put his hands on both sides of the table, trapping Ga Eul between him and the table. When he leaned towards her, she moved back until she couldn't do anything else.

_ Ga Eul, Yi Jeong called. pressing his forehead against hers.

When she finally turned her head towards him, he leaned forward and kiss her.

_ Sunbae, Ga Eul moaned as his kiss were going down her collarbone.

_ I hate that dress. Better take it off.

He was about to go on, when Ga Eul stopped him.

_ Ya… what are you doing ?

There was panic on her voice.

_ Something I should have done a long time ago, Yi Jeong whispered.

She jumped of surprise when she felt his tongue on the love mark she had, and heaved a hoarse sigh. With his knee, he spread her legs.

_ Do you have any idea how much you drove me crazy tonight ?

Yi Jeong was breathless, sucking Ga Eul's neck, covering this damn love mark so it became his. She belonged to him, and no one else. And she knew it.

_ Sunbae, it hurts, she frowned, as her head was tilting back.

But Yi Jeong didn't let her escape, and grabbed her nape to maintain the young girl.

_ Please… he heard a sweet complain. I can't handle it anymore...

Ga Eul had her eyes half-closed, begging him to continue. She came back down earth when Yi Jeong suddenly caught her legs and guided her to wrap them around his waist.

_ Neither can I, he dropped.

Then, he lifted her so suddenly that she screamed.

_ Kya ! …

But the protests didn't last long. None of them was able to wait anymore.

.

* * *

.

Jan Di was sitting on the sofa, playing with a cushion, while Jun Pyo and Woo Bin were playing video games.

_ I hope Ga Eul is okay, the young lady whispered. It's been a hard night for her.

_ And something is telling me it's not over, Jun Pyo burst out, focusing on his game.

The young lady stood up, and sighed.

_ Do you think Yi Jeong will scold her ? After all, it was our fault, not hers.

Woo Bin won the game.

_ Don't worry about Yi Jeong, he chuckled. He will take care of her.

While Jan Di sighed, Woo Bin and Jun Pyo looked at each other. They knew their friend very well, and there was no way they would tell Jan Di what was really going on right now… because then she would run and scream to protect her dear innocent best friend.

Never would they break the "F4" Bro-code.

.

.

.

.

 _There we are ! THE END_

 _I APOLOGIZE since it's short, i'll publish another little fanfiction :) But well, it's an epilogue, you see ^^_

 _Don't forget to leave me a review ^^_

 _._


	7. NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR

Hello everyone :)

I hoped you like that little fanfiction. I wasn't expecting it to be so much viewed, but still I'm glad you liked that fanfiction.

 **As I said, it wasn't a rating M, but I won't change it to be a full lemon. (I warned you about it ^^)**

I let that to your imagination :')

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read this fanfiction, to follow it, and most important to review it. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

So I'll leave you with the song which inspired me the fanfiction: Grab your micro ! ;)

.

.

 **THE PRETTY RECKLESS - "Make Me Wanna Die"**

 _[Verse 1]_  
Take me I'm alive  
Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
But everything looks better when the sun goes down

 _[Bridge + Chorus]_  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die

 _[Verse 2]_  
Taste me, drink my soul  
Show me all the things that I shouldn't know  
And there's a blue moon on the rise

 _[Bridge + Chorus]_  
I had everything  
Opportunities for eternity  
And I could belong to the night  
Your eyes, your eyes  
I can see in your eyes  
Your eyes everything in your eyes, your eyes

You make me wanna die  
I'll never be good enough  
You make me wanna die  
And everything you love will burn up in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes (burning in the light)  
You make me wanna die

I would die for you my love, my love  
I would lie for you my love, my love (make me wanna die)  
I would steal for you, my love, my love (make me wanna die)  
I would die for you my love, my love  
Well burn up in the light

 _[Chorus]_  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
I'm burning in the light  
Every time I look inside your eyes  
You make me wanna die


End file.
